


Butthurt literally, not metaphorically... (When your manager fucks up the hotel room booking you improvise!)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Aftercare?, Anal Sex, Barebacking?, Boys Kissing, Cocaine (Mentioned), Crossdressing, Heroin (Mentioned), Kissing, M/M, Maniggy - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, The fluff probably isn't in character but idc, This is how you take care of a butthurt bassist so he won't be butthurt while touring, Verbal Abuse (Both do it), drugs (mentioned), fluff towards the end, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: It's after a show and Twiggy is horny and he makes Marilyn horny and then they fuck, hell yeah and you're welcome!So basically after spending a few months thinking about this pairing I couldn't contain myself any longer. I kept imagining horny Twiggy and horny Marilyn after a show and Twiggy's voice is just dripping with lust as he pulls Marilyn down to whisper in his ear that he likes it when it hurts and I just needed a cold shower every time I thought of this so I finally got this into words so I can share it with the world!
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Butthurt literally, not metaphorically... (When your manager fucks up the hotel room booking you improvise!)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this sucks or is to short or whatever, I struggle to find Maniggy fics so those of you searching for anything Maniggy to read you're welcome <3
> 
> I'm thinking about doing another chapter where they are waking up and shit but we'll see...
> 
> I'd like to mention that the real Twiggy/Jeordie is officially cancelled and even though I'm in love with Twiggy as a character I want nothing to do with the real thing. (Before you give me shit he was accused of r*pe and abuse)

It was one night after a particularly rough concert Marilyn Manson and Twiggy Ramirez were stumbling through the door of their hotel room. The pair reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Neither of them smoked but they always ended up smelling like they did. They had however been drinking before, during and after the show and they were nowhere near finished for the night. And just to make things 10 times more interesting, both had taken drugs.  
Twiggy was known to do a lot of heroin and he had done some on the way to the hotel, so he was a bit disoriented, but he felt amazing, nonetheless. Marilyn on the other hand, the cocaine king had been snorting cocaine during the show and snorted some in the car on their way to the hotel and he mixed a bit of Ecstasy into the mix to make it extra effective.  
Since Marilyn had done two of the most energy inducing drugs on the market, he was wide awake whereas Twiggy could barely walk so Marilyn was forced to babysit him for a few minutes or just until he had put him into bed.  
Their manager managed to fuck up when they booked the hotel so Marilyn and Twiggy had gotten the honeymoon suite while all the other rooms were occupied, and the other band members refused to trade with them. Marilyn and Twiggy didn’t mind though, they were just sleeping in the same bed for a few days, they’ve done worse.  
Marilyn sighed heavily as he and his best friend walked over the threshold to their hotel room before he kicked the door shut behind him. Twiggy groaned something incoherent and Marilyn didn’t care what he had said, he just wanted to get him into bed. Twiggy’s legs gave and he collapsed onto the floor, only barely though because Marilyn was holding onto him and Twiggy wasn’t that heavy. 

“Stand up you fucker” Marilyn growled as he knelt and put his arms under Twiggy’s armpits before pulling him up from the floor and somehow shuffling with him to the bed.  
Marilyn managed to trip over Twiggy’s legs that sent the two falling onto the bed. It took Marilyn a moment to notice it but then Twiggy groaned under Marilyn’s weight, not because he didn’t like it, because he craved it. Twiggy’s sweaty face smeared some makeup onto the sheets as Twiggy tried to raise his head.  
Marilyn laid there for a bit, he wasn’t exactly tired, but he was a bit lazy, so he just laid there, on top of Twiggy, with Twiggy’s perfect little ass pressing against Marilyn’s crotch. Twiggy tried to raise his head again to say something incoherent, snapping Marilyn out of whatever trance he was in.  
“What’s that?” Marilyn asks, raising himself up and steadying himself on his hands on each side of his bassist’s hips. Twiggy makes another attempt to raise himself up on the bed and after he has squirmed a bit and bumped into Marilyn’s crotch at least seven times he finally manages to prop himself up on his elbows.  
“I’m feeling so horny right now” Twiggy says before lowering his head into the mattress and laughing for a bit. Marilyn sighs again and rolls his eyes as he lowers himself down onto his bassist.  
“Are you kidding me?” Marilyn asks towering over him as he unintentionally spreads Twiggy’s legs with his own. Twiggy raises himself onto his elbows again but this time he grabs a lock of Marilyn’s hair and pulls Marilyn’s head down so he can reach his ear.  
“I want you to fuck me in the ass Marilyn” Twiggy says hotly, shuddering loudly when he feels Marilyn’s warm breath against his ear before lowering his head again as he lets go of Marilyn’s hair. Marilyn’s cock goes hard instantly at Twiggy’s words and Marilyn presses his hard on against Twiggy’s ass.  
They’ve done many things together, had gang-bangs, taken turns on a girl, done double penetration on a girl, sucked each other’s cock because that was business, but this was different. Marilyn felt his bassist tremble with need underneath him as he continued to press his hardness against his ass and ever so softly grinding forwards and backwards.  
“What are you waiting for? Get your cock out and fuck me” Twiggy says as he raises his head up to speak before dropping his head again and pressing it into the mattress while wiggling some more to pull up his dress.  
“Be careful of what you wish for, slut” Marilyn says slowly as he helps the man beneath him pull up his dress.  
“Come on dude, just stick it in and fuck me hard” Twiggy says raising his rear into Marilyn’s crotch.  
“We need to prepare you?” Marilyn says a bit worried because as much as he’d love to fuck Twiggy’s tight little asshole without any preparation he didn’t want to actually damage his anus.  
“Fuck that” Twiggy says as he tugs on Marilyn’s long hair again, pulling him down to him as he himself raises his head to speak into Marilyn’s left ear.  
“I like it when it hurts” Twiggy whispers warmly and slowly into the taller man’s ear making him groan.  
“Can I please use a condom on you, it’ll feel better for both of us or else I won’t be able to either stick it in or pull it out” Marilyn asks calmly, surprising himself with his clear and rational thinking despite his alcohol and drug consumption for the night.  
“Fine” Twiggy murmurs into the mattress and Marilyn is quick to jump off the bed to look for a condom. While Marilyn digs around for a condom, Twiggy tries to get a bit more comfortable on the bed by turning around to lay on his back before sighing loudly and shoving his hand down his pantyhose, grabbing his erection tightly.  
“You are looking quite comfortable there” Marilyn teases Twiggy as he walks back over to the bed holding a condom.  
“Fuck you” Twiggy says looking away, sighing as he continues to relieve himself.  
“Nope, fuck you” Marilyn corrects him as he puts the condom in his mouth, crawls onto the bed and he doesn’t stop until he’s on top of Twiggy.  
“Yup” Twiggy says shuddering as he takes the condom from Marilyn’s mouth to open it. While Twiggy struggles with the wrapper Marilyn removes his pleather pants before tearing open Twiggy’s pantyhose, exposing the fact that Twiggy wasn’t wearing any underwear but that was no surprise.  
“Those were my favorite you asshole” Twiggy groans at the fact that Marilyn had just ripped his pantyhose when he finally gets the condom open.  
“I’ll buy you another pair, let’s get you out of this godforsaken dress before I’ll tear it too!” Marilyn growls as Twiggy sits up almost immediately and allows him to slip off the dress.  
After Marilyn has thrown Twiggy’s dress onto the floor he moves closer to Twiggy and slides his thighs underneath Twiggy’s thighs and grabs the condom from Twiggy’s trembling hand.  
“You alright?” Marilyn asks looking repeatedly from his cock to Twiggy’s face while putting on the condom.  
“Yeahh, I just can’t believe I’m doing this with you” Twiggy says breathily before swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth.  
“You’ve done this before, you told me that you liked it when it hurt. Are you nervous because you’re doing this with me?” Marilyn asks confused after he has put on the condom.  
“I literally just fucking said that don’t fucking tease me” Twiggy says grinding his teeth.  
“Yeah, I know but you haven’t told me why, are you embarrassed? This is just business” Marilyn says grabbing his cock to tease Twiggy’s entrance.  
“Is it?” Twiggy says, his expression changing to one of surprise.  
“You don’t want this to be just business, do you?” Marilyn says as he continues to tease him. Twiggy looks up at him with big eyes as he bites his lower lip.  
“It’s not business then” Marilyn says as he starts pushing into Twiggy’s tight hole. Marilyn hesitates as Twiggy throws his head back, frowning, eyes shut tightly while he groans.  
“Come on man” Twiggy gasps as he grabs the sheets so tightly that his already pale knuckles turn white.  
“Come on, please give me more” Twiggy whines, gasping for breath as Marilyn carefully pushes deeper and deeper into his bassist’s ass.  
“More” Twiggy wheezes as Marilyn is almost fully sheathed inside him. 

It’s taking all of Marilyn’s self-control to not just start ramming into Twiggy, and he actually starts trembling as he groans loudly in unison with Twiggy. He doesn’t want to do any actual damage, Twiggy is already a handful, imagine a butthurt Twiggy whining about his butt hurting, yeah Marilyn wants none of that.  
“Fuck” Twiggy groans in frustration as his cock starts leaking.  
“Fuck indeed” Marilyn says shuddering as he swallows.  
“Fucking fuck, I’m going to fucking kill you Marilyn if you don’t start moving right fucking now!” Twiggy scowls at Marilyn, the tone of his voice reminding Marilyn of an indignant child instead of a fully-grown cross-dresser. Marilyn swallows dryly and nods. He was usually more composed than this, usually he was fucking women and women have vaginas that lubricate themselves and he was not worried about ripping any of them, those things are able to push out fucking babies, Marilyn’s cock couldn’t even compare.  
Now, he was on drugs, fucking his best friend who also happened to be his bassist who was also on drugs and Marilyn didn’t remember being this aroused ever in his life. Twiggy’s attempt at a roar snaps him back to reality and he starts thrusting, making Twiggy gasp and groan. The tightness surrounding Marilyn’s cock was very tight and Marilyn could only thrust slowly. After a few agonizingly slow strokes of Marilyn’s cock, Twiggy grows impatient and starts fucking himself on Marilyn’s cock.  
“Come on man, you’re on fucking coke, you can move faster than that!” Twiggy mumbles as he tries to meet Marilyn’s thrusts.  
“Fine, turn around you slut so I can fuck you properly” Marilyn says pulling out of Twiggy who almost immediately makes an attempt to turn himself around but has a hard time doing so himself.  
“Can you maybe help me get up?” Twiggy asks Marilyn, things suddenly becoming awkward. Marilyn rolls his eyes and sighs as he takes a hold of Twiggy’s arms to pull him up into a sitting position before helping him turn around and lay back down on the bed. Marilyn makes an attempt to grab a few pillows to stuff underneath Twiggy’s crotch, so his ass is in the air before resuming his fucking. Marilyn was too far gone to notice that he was staring at Twiggy’s hungry hole that twitched every time Marilyn touched his bassist and before he knew it, he was licking Twiggy’s ass. It wasn’t until Twiggy started making such sinful noises when Marilyn noticed what he was doing.  
“Goddamn it Marilyn, out of all of the things I’ve thought about my mind would never have gone there” Twiggy says whining into the mattress, clearly enjoying this act of debauchery. Marilyn spends a few minutes feasting on Twiggy’s hole before eventually sticking himself into him again eliciting a gasp from his bassist.  
“Fucking finally” Twiggy groans quietly into the mattress as Marilyn starts thrusting into him slowly. Marilyn is digging his hands into Twiggy’s hips to hold himself steady while he thrusts with acute precision. It isn’t until Twiggy groans weakly into the mattress, smearing his painted face on the sheets when Marilyn takes it as his queue to pick up the pace. The pair had only been doing this for around 15 minutes and both of them were close to cumming.  
“M-Marilyn, ugh-I-I’m so fucking close, if you stop now you won’t be waking up tomorrow” Twiggy groans a little louder than before as he tries to slide his hand underneath himself. He fails miserably and it shows because Twiggy starts whining even more than ever, and it wasn’t until he starts sobbing into the mattress was when Marilyn understands what he’s trying to do.  
“You want to jerk yourself off, don’t you?” Marilyn asks in his gravelly voice and he feels Twiggy start to tremble beneath him.  
“Yeah, but I can’t fucking reach it” Twiggy says in between sobs.  
Then Marilyn makes a decision that Twiggy is going to love him for forever. Without thinking the whole thing through, Marilyn stops thrusting, pulls out so he can grab a handful Twiggy’s dreads before pulling him up by the hair so Marilyn could slide the pillow underneath his chest. Twiggy whimpers at the sudden harshness, not because he didn’t like it but because he was caught off guard.  
When Twiggy’s chest has finally been raised and Marilyn is fully sheathed in his ass again, Marilyn snakes his hand underneath his trembling bassist so he could jerk him off. Twiggy makes a weak attempt to roar into the bed sheets again as he starts cumming, with Marilyn following him close behind.  
The drug induced orgasms left both of them breathless while jolts of pleasure shot through their bodies. The pair lay there on the mattress after they have finished, motionless from the dope, pleasure and exhaustion.

After some time just laying there Twiggy starts groaning.  
“Can you maybe get off me? I can hardly breathe” Twiggy says laughing a bit into the mattress and Marilyn is quick to pull out of his bassist before rolling of off him and laying on his back beside him on the bed.  
“Thanks” Twiggy mutters as he tries sitting up on the bed but fails yet again while Marilyn rolls off the condom, ties a knot before throwing it somewhere onto the floor.

“Hey Marilyn, could you maybe help me to the bathroom? You could just help me there and just leave me there until the morning if you’re too lazy to move me back to the bed” Twiggy says as he manages to turn onto his back.  
“Sure” Marilyn says because a) Twiggy is his friends and he wants to help him and b) they just had sex so it’s only polite to treat people with respect afterwards (unless people want to be degraded) and c) the sex they just had wasn’t “just business” so right now all Marilyn wanted to do was to take care of Twiggy because he deserved it. Of course they have their moments but Twiggy was his best friend and he loved him.  
Twiggy waits patiently for Marilyn to help him sit up on the bed before awkwardly carrying him into the bathroom. Marilyn puts Twiggy on the toilet before he goes to turn on the bathtub, Marilyn had decided to help Twiggy clean himself before they would go to sleep.  
“What are you doing? Are you going to take a bath?” Twiggy asks Marilyn as he pushes his duck between his thighs so he could pee.  
“Nah, I’m running you a bath Twigs” Marilyn says chuckling in disbelief before making his way out of the bathroom to fix the bed. A clean Twiggy can’t sleep on a dirty bed. Marilyn just grabs the stained sheets and throws them into a corner before grabbing the pillows they used and turning them around so the clean side would be facing up. It would be too hot for them to have any sheets anyway.  
After tidying up Marilyn decides he was done so he makes his way back into the bathroom where he finds Twiggy on the toilet, dozing off. Marilyn chuckles to himself before grabbing Twiggy who jumps, startled from the sudden touch, his eyes wide open looking up at the taller man.  
“Fuck, you startled me” Twiggy says breathing heavily, his fight or flight response must’ve kicked in.  
“Sorry” Marilyn says before helping Twiggy over to the bathtub. Twiggy allows this kind gesture to go on but he was just as confused as Marilyn because Marilyn was rarely this caring. Twiggy moans and sighs at the warm water as Marilyn lets him sink into the tub. Just as Twiggy was about to sink too low Marilyn caught him and cursed to himself because this meant that Marilyn needed to make sure his friend wouldn’t drown.  
“Damn it Twigs, can you hold yourself up for a second, I really need to grab a washcloth for your face” Marilyn says almost harshly, looking over his bassist who is suddenly wide awake like before and he grabs the side of the tub and doesn’t slide in when Marilyn let’s go off him. Twiggy was enjoying this side of Marilyn and being cared for was one of the things he needed right now so he was not ready to mess this up.  
Twiggy watches Marilyn carefully as the taller man searches for a washcloth, his idea of searching was pulling out all of the drawers and digging through them. He was very quick to find a washcloth and when he turns around again to face Twiggy, Twiggy jumps and lets go off the tub and slides in. It seems everything had gone into slow motion for Marilyn because he sprints towards the tub to grab Twiggy who’s flailing around in the tub, splashing water everywhere. The man could barely hold himself up but he was somehow able to make Marilyn very wet with his splashing.  
“Twiggy what the fuck man?” Marilyn yells at Twiggy as he tries to hold him still, thankfully Twiggy almost goes limp in his grasp so there was no need to calm him down.  
“Sorry I thought I was gonna die” Twiggy says before grimacing.  
“You’re afraid of drowning in a bathtub even though it’s more likely that you’d overdose on heroin?” Marilyn scoffs before joining Twiggy in the tub with a washcloth in hand.  
“That-that would be so humiliating!” Twiggy says looking at the taller man trying to sit in front of him as he turns off the water while Twiggy receives an accidental kick in the balls from Marilyn who is trying to get comfortable in the bathtub.  
“OH-OH FUCK ME!” Twiggy yells, grabbing his balls and grimacing even more before groaning loudly.  
“Already done that and… sorry” Marilyn says as he moves his legs to lay them outside of Twiggy’s legs so Twiggy’s legs are in between Marilyn’s legs.  
“I fucking hate you so much Marilyn” Twiggy groans as he leans back in the water, still clutching his ball sack.  
“It didn’t sound like you hated me much earlier” Marilyn says, also leaning back, enjoying the relaxing effect the water had on his stiff body.  
“You just kicked me in the balls Marilyn, what’d you expect?” Twiggy asks, still groaning but not as loudly as before.  
“It was an accident, besides, some people like getting kicked in the balls” Marilyn says scoffing as he closes his eyes.  
“You one of them?” Twiggy asks him quickly as he lightly taps his foot on Marilyn’s balls.  
Marilyn lets out a roar as he clutches his balls while leaning forward, his long hair falling into the water and Twiggy genuinely starts fearing for his life in that moment.  
“You asshole! And I was about to help you clean yourself!” Marilyn shouts at Twiggy while looking up at him before raising himself up and laying back against the tub.  
“You could still do that if you want” Twiggy says softly as he somehow manages to get onto his knees and crawl into Marilyn’s lap before turning around and laying back against Marilyn’s chest.  
“You asshole, I fucking hate you” Marilyn says sighing as he grabs the washcloth, dips it into the water before shoving it into Twiggy’s face and rubbing it harshly. Twiggy yelps at the sudden intrusion but Marilyn retreats his hand and dips the washcloth into the tub water.  
“You will not be washing my fucking face if you’re going to do it like that” Twiggy says pouting before the washcloth is back on his face but this time Marilyn runs it softly across his forehead and cheeks, but firm enough for some of the paint to come off.  
“I was being an ass on purpose” Marilyn says chuckling as he sits up in the tub and turns Twiggy’s face so he could see what he was doing and to make sure if he were washing his face properly. Twiggy closes his eyes every time Marilyn wipes his face but uses the opportunity whenever it wasn’t touching his face to look at the man above him.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Twiggy asks, closing his eyes as Marilyn wipes off the paint around his eyes.  
“Because I felt like it” Marilyn says boldly before washing the paint off in the tub water.  
“That’s all?” Twiggy asks, looking up at Marilyn with his big brown eyes.  
“Yup” Marilyn says as he wipes the dark lipstick from Twiggy’s lips.  
“Are you sure?” Twiggy asks when Marilyn removes the cloth from his lips.  
“Yup” Marilyn says again while repeating the action.  
“Absolutely positive?” Twiggy asks Marilyn, pouting a bit when Marilyn wipes his lips for the last time.  
“Positive” Marilyn says in his gravely voice as dips the cloth into the water. Twiggy was about to make a snarky comment when Marilyn interrupts him.  
“And maybe it is also because I don’t want to be touring with a butthurt bassist, literally speaking” Marilyn says before leaning down and pressing his lips to Twiggy’s lips. Twiggy giggles into the kiss as he tries his best to kiss Marilyn back from this weird angle.  
“Thank you” Twiggy says sighing as Marilyn lets go of his chin and he lays back against Marilyn’s chest.  
“You’re welcome” Marilyn says as he softly wipes Twiggy’s neck to clean off the excess paint.

After the bath Marilyn helps Twiggy dry himself before carrying him bridal style to the bed so Marilyn could stop worrying about him and dry himself off. Twiggy groans as he stretches out on the bed and acts as if he had been working his ass off all day, he was basically seconds away from passing out. Marilyn joins him on the bed a few moments later and as soon as Marilyn had laid down on the bed Twiggy turns to him and snuggles up to him. This startles Marilyn but he relaxes instantly and allows Twiggy to cling to him like some lazy cuddly animal.  
“Good night” Twiggy mumbles before literally passing out.  
“Night” Marilyn replies as his eyes become heavy lidded and he eventually falls asleep.


End file.
